Criminal
by lovemahBF
Summary: Based off of Britney Spear's song. Naruto writes a farewell letter to his parent before he leaves with a certain raven.


**Got this idea while listening to le song. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song.. They belong to their respective owners. **

** Ok! Let's get started before the idea goes away!**

** Asdhakjsdhas-present**

** _Sdkfjsdhfkjsdfd-past_**

_ Alskdfjaskjd-letter_

* * *

><p><strong>Kushina flew into the house, leaving the front door wide open as she sprinted through the living room; dropping her purse and coat onto the floor. She turned a sharp corner and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. She reached the top of the stairs and reached for Naruto's room without a moment's pause and wasn't surprised by what she found. The room was empty, the closet and drawers were emptied out. <strong>

** She stood panting in the doorway, her mind running too quickly to feel anything but panic. She turned on her heels and sprinted down the stairs and to the kitchen. She slid on the kitchen floor but steadied herself and carried on, determined. Kushina saw the note on the counter and she could barely make out Naruto's swoopy, big cursive on it and she grabbed it and her legs collapsed from under her. She fell to the floor slowly, gripping the note with shaking hands and read it. When she was done reading it she looked up at her silent husband in the corner.**

** "He's gone…." **

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Naruto sat at the kitchen table and looked up at Sasuke, who stood in the corner and was looking out the window. Sasuke caught his gaze and for a second looked at him seriously before smirking slightly. Naruto grinned back and then turned back to the sheet before him, the smile falling off of his face. He gripped the pencil in his hand and tried to figure out a way to explain what no parent wanted to hear. <em>**

_He is a hustler; he's no good at all. He is a loser; he's a bum. He lies, he bluffs, and he's unreliable. He is a sucker with a gun. I know you told me I should stay away. I know you said he's just a dog, astray. He is a bad boy with a tainted heart and even I know this ain't_ _smart_.

_**Naruto shook his head ruefully and glanced up at Sasuke, who was watching him intently. Naruto's eyes trailed over the raven, the afternoon lighting from the window was painting him with golden light. His black hair looked dark brown in the light and his obsidian eyes seemed to have a happy twinkle in them. Naruto huffed out a laugh and ran his hands through his hair in disbelief and awe. He was so attracted to the man before him it was crazy. Sasuke looked at him patiently but Naruto could tell he wanted to leave soon. Naruto nodded his head silently and got back to his note. **_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical.  
>Mama please don't cry I will be alright all reasons aside, I just can't deny. I love the guy. <em>

_**Naruto smiled sadly and looked around the kitchen with sorrow. This would be the last time for now that he would see this kitchen, would sit in the chair that he had been given his first taste of solid food as a toddler. He shook his head trying to dispel the thoughts and went back to the note. **_

_He is a villain of the devil's law; he is a killer just for fun. That man's a snitch and unpredictable. He's got no conscious, he's got none. All I know should let go, but no  
>'cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart and even I know this ain't smart. <em>

_**Naruto closed his eyes as he felt rough hands on his shoulders, massaging absentmindedly and he grinned as Sasuke read the letter of his shoulder. He laughed when he heard Sasuke snort.**_

"_**Thanks idiot, didn't I tell you not to make your mom worry?" Sasuke asked begrudgingly.**_

_**For a minute all was silent and then Sasuke spoke again.**_

"_**Do you really think those things about me?" He asked.**_

_**Naruto looked at him out of the corner of his eyes and was surprised to find that the Uchiha looked emotionless (as usual) but his eyes betrayed his feelings of hurt. Naruto tilted his head, catching Sasuke in a kiss. As always he felt warmth shoot through his body and he was instantly filled with the urge to press his body as close to Sasuke's as he could, he was addicted. For a second he forced himself off of Sasuke's lips and they stood, face to face, breathe mingling and he whispered hoarsely.**_

"_**Absoloutely." He laughed as he was pushed away by the raven.**_

_**He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's arm and kissed the tattoo that one of the members of Sasuke's gang had done for him a few weeks ago. They grinned at each other.**_

"_**I haven't written the best part, bastard." Naruto said teasingly and turned back to his work.**_

_But he's got my name tattooed on his arm, I'm his lucky charm. So I guess its okay that he's with me. And I hear people talk trying to make remarks to keep us apart but I don't even hear, I don't care. _

_**Naruto's eyes hardened as he mind wandered back to a few of his friends, who when they had learned of the relationship and who he was with had abandoned him, claiming that they didn't want to go to his funeral. He breathed deeply trying to ignore the ach in his chest and he looked at Sasuke and inhaled deeply. He smiled softly at him and was surprised to feel his eyes stinging with the threat of tears. Sasuke's eyes widened and he reached out to touch him and immediately the unpleasant feeling went away. **_

_**Naruto rolled his eyes and groaned, jerking away from Sasuke.**_

"_**God dammit bastard, when we met I thought you were an asshole. How did I get so addicted to you?" Naruto trailed off, looking at Sasuke, his eyes at half-mast. **_

_**Sasuke grinned and leaned forward and tried for a kiss and when Naruto turned his head, Sasuke growled lowly. He leaned back into his chair and pointed at the note.**_

"_**Finish then." Sasuke said, crossing his arms and looking out the window.**_

_**Naruto grinned and once again went back to his note, this time to finish it. He took a deep, shaky breathe, knowing that after he finished writing, he would be gone. **_

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical. Mama please don't cry I will be alright. All reasons aside I just can't deny, I love the guy. _

_**He let the pencil drop from his hand and all was silent as he and Sasuke stared as the pencil rolled until it fell off the table and clunked into a chair. He felt extreme anxiety and nervousness but he stood up anyways. 'I can do this, I love him'. He thought as he turned to Sasuke.**_

"_**Alright, I guess we can go-" Naruto let out a surprised yelp as Sasuke leaped up, knocking the chairs that were in his way over and pushed Naruto back roughly onto the wall opposite of him.**_

"_**What are you…?" Naruto gasped out as Sasuke reached down and with a growl gripped Naruto's leg and wrapped it around his waist.**_

_**Sasuke pressed his chest to Naruto's, so hard that Naruto could feel his heartbeat along with his own; it was an amazing, surreal feeling. Sasuke placed his free hand on the wall next to Naruto's head and looked at Naruto intensely. Naruto felt the breathe catch in his throat and when he couldn't bare it any longer he reached out and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and smashed their lips together, their teeth clinking. Sasuke pinned Naruto against the wall as they kissed passionately. Finally Sasuke pulled away.**_

"_**You don't have to do this. You don't have to come. You can stay here and be comfortable and wait for me to come back, you don't have to chase down Itachi with me." Sasuke breathed out.**_

_**Naruto gasped and slid his arms from around Sasuke's neck and grabbed Sasuke's face.**_

"_**No way! I'll never forgive Itachi for what he did to you and I'll be damned if I let him run away after messing with you. I have to get revenge too." Naruto stated, pushing Sasuke away and grabbing his suitcases off of the floor.**_

"_**Let's go!" He exclaimed and they raced through the house and out the front door.**_

_**Naruto stepped onto the walkway and a fluttering piece of paper caught his attention. He stopped and motioned for Sasuke to go forward and get the car ready. He examined the back of it and noticed that he was crinkled and aged, he flipped it over and his eyes widened, a smile growing on his face. He folded the paper carefully and tucked it into his pocket and ran to Sasuke and hopped into the passenger seat of the car.**_

"_**Don't worry, they'll understand." He comforted Sasuke and in a matter of seconds they were down the road and out of sight.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kushina took Minato's outreached hand and pulled herself up into his arms. They hugged for a minute, Kushina resting her head on his shoulder and she smiled and pulled up his sleeve, where her name was proudly displayed. She looked up at him and smiled ruefully. <strong>

"**Like mother like son…" **

* * *

><p><strong> Naruto woke up from his nap and looked at Sasuke groggily. Sasuke glanced at him and smirked and Naruto smiled softly in return.<strong>

** "What was the paper that you picked up outside?" Sasuke asked curiously.**

** Naruto grinned and reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He smiled mischeviously at Sasuke.**

** "It's a letter from my mother to her dad. You'll never guess what the first line is." Naruto said teasingly. **

** Sasuke looked at him, legitametly curious. He urged Naruto on and Naruto held up the paper and spoke clearly so that Sasuke could hear everything.**

** "Daddy, I'm in love with a criminal." **


End file.
